The present invention relates generally to reconfigurable device settings and, more particularly, to automated device settings customization based on real-time user characteristic data.
As personal computing devices such as smart phones, tablets, portable computers, wearables and the like become more sophisticated, manufacturers are offering more configuration options to personalize the device to particular users. In an effort to automate personalization of computing devices, some systems have been configured to analyze a user's control signal input (keyboard input) to the computer and adjust the computing device's configuration to an optimal set of configuration parameters. Other systems have been proposed that enable a user to transfer preferred automobile settings from one automobile to another automatically based on information carried in a portable computing device.
As personal computing devices become more sophisticated, they also increasingly include voice recognition and facial recognition software. Advances in voice recognition software enable computing devices to recognize speech patterns including accents, volume of speech, speed of speech, etc. Moreover, advances in facial recognition technology enable computing devices to recognize physical features or characteristics of a person.